hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Monthly Merge 3: Mini
A world that was made by 12 Unique Individuals,downloaded from the Hamumu website for Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese. Key of Lunacy is awarded when completing Since I Did That Stroll....Yea! To unlock the rest of the hub,you have to replay the level Dark Grove after flipping the switches in the other levels and mash the Mad Millenium Bug that spawn to spawn a spider the destroys the walls in the hub to allow you access to the rest of the levels. To get the Key of Lunacy,you have to let the spawned spider kill the Buddy Bunny for it. To access the last level Ant Hill,you need the Key of Lunacy. Dark Grove Mash all the badguys and leave. NOTE: YOU LIKELY HAVE TO COME BACK TO THIS LEVEL AGAIN ONCE YOU HAVE FLIPPED THE SWITCHES IN THE OTHER LEVELS,BECAUSE THE MAD MILLENNIUM BUG TO UNLOCK THE REST OF THE TOWN HUB ONLY SPAWNS BECAUSE OF SOME VARIABLE CHANGE. Bouapha's Chemistry Lab Grab keys,mash pumpkins and leave. For the Switch,here it is. Bouapha: Destroy All Monsters (Hammer Keychain) You have to mash the Zombies before they destroy too much of the blocks. Then gather the brains and leave. This here,is the Hammer Keychain. Closet Conspiracy (Squash Keychain) (Note: smash the mirror for the Squash Keychain to spawn in the hidden left corner of the level.) Flip the light switch outside the closet,then mash all the Boneheads and their Generator and leave. Puny Picnic Mash all the badguys,grab the Brains and leave. For the switch,here it is. The Peninsula Use the Toasters to kill the spiders,grab all the Brains,hit the bush where the switch is to reveal it,step on it,then kill the Aquazoids to finish the level. A Creepy Forest Just grab Hammer,mash badguy,grab the Zombie's Brain and take the Raft and leave.For the Switch here it is. A Room In The Crazy Asylum Mash all the A Little Crazies and finish. For the Secret Level The Overgrown Garden,go towards the lighted tile at the bottom left. The Overgrown Garden (Secret Level) Mash all the badguys,then hit the switch at the bottom right corner and leave. Where Is My Spray? (Rocket Keychain) You have 30 Seconds to grab the "Spray at the top right corner of the house,mash the badguys and grab the Brain to end the level.For the Rocket Keychain,go through the wall near the bottom right corner to get it. MIGHTY ROBOT FIGHTING TIME!!!!!! Mash the Loonybot 5000,then find the Switch at the bottom right,then leave. A Creepy Forest Make your way past the Rumbly Tumblies.(Mash them all if you want the Level's Candle.) Then push 6 dark rocks towards the river to make a path. Then wander into the maze and grab the Spellbook to eliminate the Wacky Wizard in your way. You then have to protect and guide Buddy Bunnies until they reach the house. Then you have to push the logs of wood onto the squares and grab the lighter and gasoline. Then you have to use the Flimsy Spears provided and hit all the red areas of the blimp,then kill the Pygmy Shaman and leave. Wha!?!?! Grab the Firepower,then walk to the blue tile to warp to here.....grab the Candle here and proceed forward. Make it past the Flamers,then hit the Hollow Tree,then the level is Underlava,quickly mash the cones and make it to the exit. Microscopic Monstrosities! For the Candle,you have to hit the wall here to get to it in the darkness at this corner. Otherwise,mash all the moss and finish. A Bigger Evil Night Tougher than the first time,because you have to deal with 2 Spikies and a Countess with limited firepower,but doable. To get the Candle of the level,hit the vampire portraits and walls will collapse,revealing it. Attack Of The Large Vegetables Mash all the badguys and leave. For the Candle of the level,it only spawns at the top most part of it after all badguys are dead. A Dirty Job You have to use the Toaster you are given in this UnderWater level to walk and clean up this entire level. All Wet For the Candle of the Level,it is with a Mush The Shroom you have to defeat at the top right corner of the lake. At the beginning, you have only Machetes lying around and as it rains, the Shrooms around you will turn into bigger variants of themselves. Quickly run towards where the Firepower cache is stored at the lake,then grab them and mash the mushrooms,then jump into the lake,mash more badguys,grab the Brains of the level,then leave. Big Ol' Badguys For the secret level In The Toy Box, go all the way into the passage at the right. Otherwise,mash all the badguys and leave. In The Toy Box (Secret Level) Push the ball,barrel and blocks to their nearby wooden tiles to get their Brains. For the puzzle in the middle of the room, Before you do this next step, grab the "Scanner" and get the Car to move about. For the Candle of the level,you have to keep bumping around at the UFO in the center of the room to spawn a Jack Frost that has it. The Car will kill Jack Frost for you. Fantastic Voyage You will be playing this level as a Mini Sub.Do not worry as the energy will not run out. However,watch out because you have only 10 minutes to complete this entire level. Note: The goal is to make it through the level,not mash all the (Non Zombie) badguys. Since you are invulnerable as a Mini Sub,make use of it. Make it through to the "Ear" at the end,beat the Super Zombies and grab their Brains and dont forget the Candle nearby to the left before you leave. Shrinky Dink For the Candle of the level,it's at a dark corner of a brown building towards the bottom of the level. Otherwise,quickly run to the statue in the center of the level and grab the firepower and mash all the Super Duper Zombies. Uberbat's Forest Make it across the river,then grab the Hammer and start mashing badguys.Just note the Mama Spider's lair with the level's candle at the top left corner of the map will open after you beat her,then just mash the rest of the badguys and finish. The Shore Line You have to defeat 2 Ultrazoids with an infinitely reloading Toaster,then grab the Brains and finish. For the Candle,you have to hit the grass wall in the center. Ant Hill You will have to make your way through the maze to the exit while mashing bugs. The Candle is at the bottom right of the maze. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Monthly Merge Category:Add On from Hamumu Website